


Выпускной 1964-го

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, High School, Prom, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Выпускной бал в Хокинсе 1964-года





	Выпускной 1964-го

После душного спортивного зала, где проходили танцы, Джим вышел на улицу, и ему показалось, что там декабрь, а не конец мая: холодный ветер задувал под пиджак, прямо к вспотевшему телу, шелковая рубашка липла к спине, и его пробрала дрожь. Он стер испарину со лба, задев напомаженные волосы.

Он любил танцы, но эти хождения в хороводы по кругу были далеки от настоящих, которые отплясывали в клубах. Везде их называли по-разному: Время Мэддисон, Обезьяны Майка, Фредди, что угодно, они с ребятами могли зажечь танцпол даже старым добрым свингом, если бы не мистер Корнер, решивший вдарить по старой классике.

Вдохнув полной грудью и почувствовав, что мерзнет, Джим достал пачку сигарет и увидел, что она пустая.

\- Да чтоб тебя.

\- Ищешь прикурить? - внезапно раздался знакомый, чуть хрипловатый голос.

Оказалось, что справа, в тени, прямо на холодном тротуаре сидела Джойс: ее белое платье из-за вставного обруча по подолу задралось до середины бедра, но, казалось, ей не было никакого дела. Джойс сняла туфли, вытянула ноги и, привалившись к стене, курила. Прямо в белых лайкровых перчатках. Ее диадема залихватски сползла набок.

Несмотря на холод под задницей, он уселся рядом. Джойс поделилась сигаретой, и они вместе сидели несколько минут в молчании.

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя в платье, - наконец, хмыкнул Джим.

\- Не думала, что у тебя есть белый костюм, - сделала страшные глаза Джойс, выпустив дым из носа.

\- Взял напрокат. Папаша с утра орет как резаный, что выбьет из меня всю дурь, если я хоть как-то его испорчу.

\- Тогда рисковать сигаретным пеплом поблизости, наверное, не самая лучшая идея.

\- Ага.

Они обменялись взглядами, и Джим ухмыльнулся, затягиваясь снова. Джойс покачала головой и тихо рассмеялась.

\- Когда тебя забирают?

\- Во вторник. Сначала в Висконсин, там сортировочный пункт, потом во Вьетнам. - Видя, как она хмурится, он тут же добавил: - Ой, подумаешь, эта война ненадолго. Там эти папуасы, мы их быстро раскидаем, оглянуться не успеешь, как я уже буду петь под твоими окнами «дом, родимый дом».

Джойс снова рассмеялась, поперхнувшись дымом, и толкнула его в плечо.

\- Иди ты. Может, я перееду.

\- Значит, напиши мне письмо с адресом.

\- Может, я перееду в другой город.

\- Значит, я сам тебя найду.

\- Может, я выйду замуж.

На этот раз поперхнулся Джим.

\- За кого?!

\- За Лонни.

Ему показалось, что дым слишком сильно ударил ему в голову, раз у него начались галлюцинации.

\- Вообще-то, он предложил мне встречаться.

\- Шутишь, что ли?

Он проверил выражение ее лица, и она явно не шутила. В прошлом году, только ей исполнилось восемнадцать, ее мать умерла. С тех пор Джойс жила одна в большом старом доме и больше походила на привидение - исчез ее заливистый смех, Джойс стала тише и вдумчивее, ответственнее. Под глазами залегли тени и больше не проходили.

Заметив, что она поежилась, Джим снял пиджак и, несмотря на то, что сам продрог, накинул ей на плечи – Джойс тут же очутилась как под доспехами.

В этом году они редко оставались наедине, хотя раньше были не разлей вода: вместе тусили, вместе прогуливали школу, уезжали в карьер и купались, травили байки у костра, жарили сосиски и пили дешевое пиво. После смерти матери Джойс завязала со всем и отдалилась как на край луны.

\- Он мудак. В жизни бы с ним не стал встречаться.

\- А он тебе и не предлагал, - фыркнула она.

\- Хочешь сказать, я недостаточно красив? – Джим сделал оскорбленное лицо, стянул диадему с Джойс и нацепил себе на голову.

Он думал, что она ответит шуткой, но вместо этого она заулыбалась с каким-то странным, мягким выражением лица.

\- Очень красив, - честно ответила она, и Джим просто не знал, что на это сказать.

Он мрачно и неоднозначно промычал. Слова никогда не были его сильной стороной. Они посидели немного в неловком молчании, когда Джим решил, что с него хватит, с кряхтением встал на затекшие ноги и протянул руку Джойс.

\- Ну?

\- Что? – непонимающе спросила она.

Джим мысленно чертыхнулся. Джойс ему совершенно не помогала.

\- Потанцуем?

\- Здесь? - она удивленно выгнула бровь, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- А ты хочешь там? - поддразнил он ее, кивнув на спортивный зал с заунывными мотивами. Хуже было только в церкви отплясывать.

\- О-о нет.

Он поманил ее пальцами.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - замотала она головой. - Я не умею танцевать, я отдавлю тебе все ноги, даже не проси.

\- Отдавленные ноги я как-нибудь переживу, - он нетерпеливо взял ее за локоть и притянул к себе.

Джойс успела только возмущенно выкрикнуть «Хоппер!», когда он обхватил ее одной рукой и начал кружить в вальсе, а если она не попадала в такт, то просто приподнимал в воздух, чтобы она успевала за его широким шагом. Что с вешалкой танцевать, а ведь он даже когда-то учился с манекеном матери, на котором та шила себе платья. За что, естественно, получил несколько подзатыльников.

\- А говорила, что не умеешь, смотри, как хорошо получается, - он сделал еще один круг, затем взял ее за талию и поднял в воздух. Диадема свалилась с его головы, пиджак был безвозвратно помят, зато Джойс заливисто рассмеялась. Такая хрупкая в его руках, он боялся, что может переломить ее пополам, хотя по личному опыту знал, что ее воля сильнее любой стали.

Он осторожно опустил ее на землю, и Джойс устроила руки на его груди, пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Когда я вернусь через год, пойдешь со мной танцевать?

Джойс посмотрела на него, улыбаясь тепло и нежно. Джим еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать ее прямо здесь и сейчас. Но это было бы нечестно. Если он погибнет на войне, что с ней станет? Снова превратится в жуткое привидение?

\- Спроси меня через год, и узнаешь.

Они продолжили танцевать, Джим напевал в такт, а пиджак валялся на земле, забытый всеми.


End file.
